millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 12 (Bulgaria)
This is the twelfth season of Stani Bogat, Bulgarian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The show returns four years later with some changes. In 2018 will premiere on BNT1 TV channel. It's hosted by Mihail Bilalov. Changes In 2018, it was announced that the Bulgarian public broadcaster, BNT, was in talks with 2waytraffic on securing the rights to the show. In March, it was announced the show was returning to the 15 question format. This season, the FFF was canceled, and the host invited contestants to the studio in turn. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (1st April 2018) Stalimir Tepatskiy (2,500 lev) Zayna Poshko (continued) * Episode 2 (2nd April 2018) Zayna Poshko (500 lev) Valeriy Hristov (2,500 lev) * Episode 3 (3rd April 2018) Georgiy Zahariyev (2,500 lev) * Episode 4 (4th April 2018) Maryana Kirillova (500 lev) Christov Andonov (continued) * Episode 5 (5th April 2018) Christov Andonov (2,500 lev) Ibrahim Yurukov (2,000 lev) * Episode 6 (6th April 2018) Vanya Prodonova (2,500 lev) Ivan Kirov (continued) * Episode 7 (9th April 2018) Ivan Kirov (500 lev) Eva Kulva (500 lev) Dimitar Vorodinov (continued) * Episode 8 (10th April 2018) Dimitar Vorodinov (500 lev) Alexandrina Ivanova (2,500 lev) * Episode 9 (11th April 2018) ? (10,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 10 (12th April 2018) ? (500 lev) ? (2,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 11 (13th April 2018) ? (2,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 12 (16th April 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (2,500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 13 (17th April 2018) ? (5,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 14 (18th April 2018) ? (500 lev) ? (2,500 lev) * Episode 15 (19th April 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 16 (20th April 2018) ? (500 lev) ? (1,500 lev) Pavel Pavlov (continued) * Episode 17 (23rd April 2018) Pavel Pavlov (500 lev) ? (500 lev) * Episode 18 (24th April 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 19 (25th April 2018) ? (5,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 20 (26th April 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (2,000 lev) * Episode 21 (27th April 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 22 (30th April 2018) ? (500 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 23 (1st May 2018) ? (500 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 24 (2nd May 2018) ? (2,000 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 25 (3rd May 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (2,500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 26 (4th May 2018) ? (1,500 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 27 (7th May 2018) ? (1,500 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 28 (8th May 2018) ? (1,000 lev) ? (2,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 29 (9th May 2018) ? (2,500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 30 (10th May 2018) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 31 (11th May 2018) ? (5,000 lev) ? (2,000 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 32 (14th May 2018) ? (1,500 lev) ? (500 lev) ? (continued) * Episode 33 (15th May 2018) * Episode 34 (16th May 2018) * Episode 35 (17th May 2018) * Episode 36 (18th May 2018) Trivia *In 2nd episode, on 8th question, audience failed. 44% voted for wrong answer, but 35% were right. *In 9th episode, for the first time, a contestant reached to the 13th question and took the big winning. *In 14th episode, on 8th question, audience failed. 36% voted for wrong answer, but 30% were right. *In 16th and 17th episodes, Pavel Pavlov reappears on the show and won 500 lev. *In 29th episode, for the first time, a contestant answered the 13th question wrong. Sources *Season 12 Episodes Category:Bulgarian Series Category:Incomplete articles Category:Article stubs